blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Versatile Lunar 2018
The following deck is a legacy deck. It has lost its potency, either due to nerfs or power creep, but was still significant enough to warrant posting. For the previous version of this deck, see Versatile Lunar 2017. For the current non-legacy deck, see Versatile Lunar. After several further adjustments to cards surrounding the archetype, Versatile Lunar returned from its previous form to bring focused action manipulation back into the scene. __TOC__ Stats Decklist Sideboarding Used to try MUTO2014 in the deck, but drawing to Fractal was too slow. How to Play Land fighters on the field that you can use to generate actions (saud20, ASeal, wer8888, Tone) or can be built up with actions (PurpleBoy, Vasco). Use other actions to create favorable trades or gain board position to play more helpful fighters. Guide to Actions * Eye Spy - Good vs aggro or when you have lots of icon generators. Good source of more action gas. * Pumpkin Bomb - Good, cheap, single-target removal. Can kill weak things or be the extra edge needed to kill something big. * Crystal Snare - The ultimate stall for things you just can't deal with right away. It can also be used on zero or low-power allies in a pinch to keep your engine going. * Moon Rabbit's Rage - Good way to push for damage if you already have something on board. * Bloated - Cheap way of keeping stuff alive. Good to use on legends, Tone, or Kalman. * Fallen Guardian - Keep one of your things alive or zero out an opposing fighter's power. Good first buff for LordVasco. Effect often is too expensive or not worthwhile though. * Psychotic - Most commonly used as big damage removal, but a healthy TheSteelEagle or LordVasco can use it to swing hard at things, or anything you've buffed with some other health spell. * Beam Sword - Often used as single-target removal, though expensive for its damage. Could also be used on allies to boost power, but is only worth it if the ally survives killing something afterwards. * Depths of the Nether - Cheap AoE damage and snare if you have an engine going. Tends to be weak. * Inferno! - Good AoE damage that also helps push past big health walls for killing blows. * SnyFort - Decently sized body that also triggers generators. Board space is valuable real estate though, and this doesn't always deserve a spot. * Sorry! - Expensive card draw for the cost most of the time, but can be useful if you opponent is close to death. Don't overdraw. * Dark Book of Spells - Typically just a blue icon, but used viably in dire situations or final pushes for a win. Don't overdraw!! * Olafisawesome100 - RIP Forbidden Power. Olaf gives access to SetHealth that prevents you from getting rolled by big nasties. Downside is that it is bugged right now and gives its blue icon to the opponent instead of yourself, which can put you behind against blue decks fix it fix it fix it fix it fix it fix it fix it fix it fix it * Stormchaser's Gambit - Typically not worth more than a blue icon or action activation. * Spicy Lollipop - Great for asserting your dominance if you have an engine going. Bad everywhere else. Weaknesses and Counterplay Cards in this deck often have extremes in stats - high health with low power, or high power with low health. Actions are to be used to make up for these extremes, but without that support, the fighters are usually easy to take down. If the random actions you draw aren't useful for the situation you're in or are infeasible to use at the time, your engine can die and board can get wiped. Because of all the anti-aggro options, especially through Kalman Sinister, Tone, and Eye Spy, aggro is not the most dangerous threat, though it can be if you don't have cards like those. More threatening are fighters with high health and power values for their cost. Decks that buff allies out of range of the damage you can deal are also dangerous, as are decks whose actions or fighters deal direct damage to take out targets before they trigger effects. The deck only contains one hardwipe. Divine Favor can be used as a wipe, but is most potent when PurpleBoy or VitalityVoid are on the field. Anti-Lunar tech cards have some value against this deck, but not much. Fall and Legacy Many of the new tech cards and card changes that allowed this deck to resurface were made towards the end of the year while the previous version had been shelved after Forbidden Power had changed near the beginning of the year. Shortly into 2019, changes to important board wipes such as Divine Favor and Thunder Bolt left the deck's viability in question. Then Splexit arrived with a series of buffs that opened up new opportunities and the next version of this deck. Would you recommend this deck (Versatile Lunar v2)? Yes No Category:Legacy Decks